


Holidays with the Kahn and Colonel

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [17]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, unexpected shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: William the Colonel of atlas his pet beowolf alpha fluffy and his lover the Kahn of the white fang Sienna Kahn enjoy a Christmas together what could go wrong?
Relationships: William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Sienna Khan
Series: who killed team cordium [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	Holidays with the Kahn and Colonel

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to comment and share your thoughts on the story your thoughts can help me improve plus I would love to know what you guys would like to see next!

William was outside in the forest with his beowolf Fluffy soon enough. He gasped and shouted, “BULLY!!!” 

He looked up and saw the perfect sized pine tree he soon whistled loudly. Fluffy growled loudly before raising his claw and cutting the tree down. William then got his axe and chopped off the extra bits sure Fluffy could cut the tree, but still, some need to be trimmed off.

He wasn’t perfect at cutting things in the right places unless those places were enemies of William and atlas.

“Ah, wonderful job Fluffy mind picking it up for me chap?” the big beowolf nodded gently before grabbing onto the tree and carrying it over his shoulders careful not to stab it with his spikes. Hence, it wasn’t too damaged. The two then headed towards a large home, and Will knocked on the door, smiling gently. The tiger faunus kicked the door open, causing William to stumble back.

While he was trying to regain his balance Sienna pounced on top of him soon on her knees while on top of his chest “got you~” she said while smirking William chuckled and then wrapped his arms around her before pushing her into the snow before smirking himself “no-no dear I GOT YOU! Ha, ha.”

She pushed him off him and then shook the snow off her self before helping him up. “Oh, William, you never stop surprising me. That’s why I like it.” 

William spun around with his arms out while he spun around to get the snow off himself he grabbed onto her she looked surprised as they both spun around and did the tango.

William even had a tiger rose in his mouth. His aura stopped his mouth from bleeding after this, he spun her into the open door and made her spin right into a chair sitting her down. 

“OH, AND YOU NEVER DISAPPOINT ME MY FEISTY TIGER! ANYWAY ahem, Fluffy get in here and put the tree in the corner I'll set it up” Fluffy went inside the house ducking to avoid hurting himself, and after he put the tree in the corner he went up and closed the door and sat down next to it panting gently Sienna sighed gently.

“Must you bring that thing here? I know he’s your pet, but still, it unnerves me to see a beowolf even if I know it’s yours” in response to this fluffy gave her the finger she then gasped surprised. 

“Oh, will you two get along? it’s Christmas, and also, I needed his help getting the Christmas tree and well, you know the deal every second Christmas one of my Grimm get to stay with Fluffy and us we don’t do that to people we only give those type of jesters to Jacques Schnee.”

Fluffy and Sienna both rolled their eyes and crossed their arms “Fine William he can stay and oh I totally agree, but I’d rather break that mans back then just simply tell him to fuck off speaking of that how did fluffy learn how to do that?” she turned her head confused.

William was also confused looking at Fluffy and turned his head “not sure actually I blame Qrow brawnwen, but it could also be that fluffy hates Ironwood so much that he learned it himself” she laughed gently “Ok well that is a little funny a beowolf hating someone so much it teaches itself to tell people to fuck themselves.”

William soon got to set up the Christmas tree putting it into a stand, placing a mat under it and put on decorations. Instead, of an angel on top, it was some custom made figurine of him and her hugging while having halos above their heads after he was finished with the tree she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

“It looks wonderful, William. I am so glad we can spend Christmas together it’s the one time of year we don’t need to worry about either of our factions finding out about us since they are too busy with their own families.”

William smiled and kissed her in return before holding her close.

“One day, we won’t need to hide. Do not worry, my tigar goddess” she rolled her eyes and slapped him but playfully “alright now, don’t be a suck-up now. What are we having for Christmas dinner?” William rubbed his chin gently, then smirked his eyes sparkling “TURDUCKEN!” She rolled her eyes and smiled “I had a feeling you would say that thankfully I had 2 of each bird we’d need.” 

William kissed her on the cheek before running to the kitchen, “OH YOU KNOW ME SO WELL KITTEN!” 

Time skip.

After about 3 hours of hard cooking, they both were at the table next to the tree eating together. William then threw a whole turkey at fluffy, who ripped it to shreds and ate it roaring loudly. 

“He doesn’t need to eat the doesn't even taste the food he just likes doing it” William giggled softly soon after a little bit of time they were finished eating. William gave Sienna her Christmas gift she opened it and smirked, “oh claw sharpeners just what I wanted to thank you, don’t worry I got you something too.” 

He turned his head confused she then gave him a box he ripped it open and gasped his eyes filled with stars “A BOX OF 6 FIRE DUST CRYSTALS AND SOME DIAMOND BULLET CASINGS YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DEAR! oh, whoever messes with me is gonna be in so much pain when I use these bad boys bully indeed!”

He then grabbed onto one of the crystals and started to crunch it. “Oooh theirs some yellow dust mixed in lovely! just be glad it ain’t gravity dust that gives me gas,” he snickered, and she groaned “gross William.” 

She then turned to Fluffy and threw a box in his direction “I even got something for you” the beowolf ripped it to bits and then put on what was inside a Christmas hat saying ‘Christmas Pupper’ on it William then took a picture of Fluffy 

“OH MY GOD, THAT’S ADORABLE. I AM SO HANGING THIS PICTURE ON MY WALL!” he then sighed, “Thank you, dear, but you didn’t need to do that.” 

“Oh nonsense William, of course, I did I know you were gonna bring fluffy I know this is only our fourth Christmas together but I know which of your Grimm you love the most” “now-now Sienna dear I don’t pick favourites between my Grimm!” she then looked at him with a look saying ‘really?” “OK, FINE Fluffy is my favourite, but don’t tell the other three, especially peanut.” 

she then stuck her tongue out at him “fine, I won’t, but I pick the Christmas movie nothing by your brother” William whined, “AWW BUT HIS HOLIDAY MOVIES ARE BOTH DIRTY AND FUNNY!” She sighed gently, “I know you like them, but we both know your brother isn’t the biggest fan of faunus.” 

He groaned but nodded, “I know to trust me, I do. I don’t understand why I mean we were pretty much raised our whole lives by a deer faunus, but let’s not worry about it.”

she then purred softly biting his neck before pushing him down “oh don’t worry I’ll sweeten the deal I’ve been feeling a bit stressed we can have a little fun in the bedroom after the movie~” she licked her lips 

William was utterly dense “OH sure I’d love to give you a Christmas spa treatment!” she just face pammed herself “not what I meant William, but that’s fine to” 

They then got up and went to cuddle on the couch watching Christmas movies for most of the night each of their Christmases was a little different each year. Still, the two were happy, and that’s all that mattered. She felt comfortable near him. She was allowed to be vulnerable, and it’s because of him, she had any faith in humankind. There were a lot of anti faunus people out there.

Before she met him, she hated all of mankind. She was no better than Adam Taurus, but after she met him, she had a bit more respect for humanity and was more bent on making sure they had equal rights he helped her be a better person, and she helped him stay sane and happy. 

Too bad, it wouldn’t be like this forever. They only had two more Christmases together after this.


End file.
